Mike What To Do
by Renesme CARLY Cullen
Summary: Mike's plans to win over Bella, and Jasper. REVIEW....please...I'll be eternally grateful.
1. Bella

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!If only I did.....oh, the perfect world.**

"Heyy Bella, do you wanna come over tonight"

"No MIKE"

It was the fourth time he asked this week. How long would it take for him to realize that I would be with Edward for every night.

"Fine"

At that moment Edward came over and put his arm around my waist. He pulled me in to a kiss. I would never get over how I felt when he was here, kissing me. Mike cleared his throat beside us. It took I few seconds for Edward and I to pull away from each other.

"So, what's going on", Edward asked already knowing , of course, from reading Mike's mind.

"Mike just asked to hang out tonight but I told him we'd be busy"

"Oh, we should all hang out tonight ,we could go see a movie or get something to eat"

I stared at Edward in disbelief. Edward was always polite in front of him but he hated Mike.

"Okay", Mike agreed.

I could tell he was slightly more excited but still a little down from the fact that Edward would be there too.

After school Edward drove me to his house and Mike would be arriving later that night. I was still confused why Edward wanted to hang out with Mike, but I didn't say anything.

Around 5 o'clock I heard tires coming up the driveway. I waited for him to come to the door and then I got up from the couch me and Edward were sitting on.

"Hey, Mike", Edward exclaimed.

"Hi, Bella", Mike said ignoring Edward's welcoming.

"So, I said after we all got into Edward's Volvo, "where are we going"?

"There's a new movie out called , The Return of the Vampires"

I chuckled and turned to look at Edward from the passenger seat

"Sure", he said with false excitement, "you up for that Bells."

"Yeah, lets go"

Once we got to the theater we took are seats in the back row. I was in the middle with Edward on my left. We were about 10 minutes early so I leaned against Edward's shoulder and started into his eyes. He stared back and me and pulled me into a small kiss.

After about 5 minutes Mike poked me in the back. I ignored him. He poked again. I turned toward him as Edward pouted.

"What!"

"I have to go potty"

What! He had his hands over is lap looking at me with a desperate two year old look.

"Umm, why don't you go then?"

"Cause I'd get the seat wet."

Edward chuckled beside me.

"I meant why don't you go to the restroom."

"Cause, I'd have to walk through the dark theater all by myself."

"Do you want me to walk you to the restroom," I asked annoyed.

"Yes, please"

We stood up and walked down the aisle with Edward by my side. I walked him to the bathroom and stood next to the door.

"I won't take toooo long", he said.

"Okay," I responded.

He walked in and the door slammed behind.

"What was that all about", I asked Edward.

"He didn't plan on me coming with you guys".

"So, why does that matter?"

"He wanted to get you alone so he could try to kiss you"

I sighed. I should have seen that coming. Mike was way too desperate.

I placed my hands around Edward's neck and pulled him down to me. We were still kissing when Mike came back out of the bathroom. He walked over to me and slapped me hard. I immediately dropped my hands from Edward's neck.

"What was that fo....."

He had pushed his lips against mine. I wasn't waiting for Edward to push Mike off. He didn't like to do things for me without knowing that was exactly what I wanted. I struggled to get Mike off me but he was slightly stronger. As Edward saw me struggle he pushed Mike off. The assault only lasted 5 or 6 seconds.

"You idiot!" I yelled.

Mike just stood there with a dazed look in his eyes. after 3 or 4 seconds he fell to the ground. He had fainted.

I looked back at Edward.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Just leave him there he will get up eventually."

I looked back at Mike on the floor he was still breathing so I turned back toward Edward. He put his hand behind my head and pulled my lips to his. As we were kissing I couldn't help but think of we he would agree to this ludicrisy. As I pulled back to breath he turned around my hand in his and walked back toward the theater.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to the movie," he said as if he was checking if that was right.

"Why don't we just go unless your just dieing to see the Return of the Vampires," I spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"That's okay, why dont we go back to my house?"

"Perfect!"


	2. Plan: Jasper's Mine

**READ PLEASE! This story _IS_ a continuation of the previous chapter despite what you might have heard. There HAS been changes made to this story if you have read it before read it over. Sorry for all the confusion. Enjoy!  
**

Mike's POV

I have a plan to win him over. Jasper. I was just sick of Bella she is way to easy to obtain. But Jasper, he's feisty.

I stared at Jasper from across the cafeteria. He is sitting there with his eyes on that _Alice_. I mean seriously what does she have that I don't have! I was starting to think Jasper didn't like me or something. No, don't go there Mike.

Plan: _Jasper's Mine_ was set for tonight. Oh my, I feel so giddy inside just thinking about it. I closed my eyes as I imagined me and Jasper frolicking in a meadow of yellow daises. I would make him so happy. The image in my head shattered when Jessica kicked me from under the table.

"What!" I screamed a little too loud. I lowered my head a little as everyone in the room was staring at me.

"I have been calling your like name for like 5 minutes...gosh…so do you like want to go to a movie Saturday?"

"No, go away so I can daydream." I motioned for her to shoo.

She stood up sharply and stomped over to the trash she threw he food in with unneeded force.I went back to my mesmerizing day dream. Jasper walking down the aisle……

Edward's POV

I noticed Mike staring across the cafeteria at Jasper, longingly. Eww.

_Oh, Jasper. Yellow daises and pink dresses. _

I looked over at Jasper and whispered, "I think Mike has a crush on you."

Jasper turned to me.

"I know, he has asked me to dinner three times today."

I heard Alice's thoughts_._

_How dare he make a move on my man. When I saw that vision of him hitting on Jasper I thought it was some mistake....not like my visions have mis...oh look, a girl with no fashion sense. Pity.  
_

"He is thinking about something that sounds like......" I concentrated on Mike's insane thoughts. Something i never plan on doing again."He calls it, Plan: _Jasper's Mine_."

**PLEASE REVIEW**. **Ideas for future chapters might be nice also. The more reviews I get the faster I write.  
**


	3. Oh La La

**Sorry for the long wait! Chapter 3!**

Mike's POV

I was in my room. I had my rose and my black tux was on. I was ready.

I ran to Jasper's house instead of driving. I read in my Attract a Men Even If You Are One Survival Guide that he'll like my natural sweat. I was in his driveway and through his window in two hours flat.

His room was slightly plain but it smelled like perfume and makeup. I went over to one of the doors on the west wall. It was a HUGE closet. Filled with girlie clothes, Alice. That bitch! She sleeps in the same room as my Jaspie Pie. Ugghhh. So gross.

OHHHH! IDEA! Jaspie will just love me if I wear some skimpy number. Perfect idea, Mike! Well, thank you Mike! I stepped into the wide closet and went to the dress section. There were some beautiful gowns in here but I needed something short and revealing.

Then I saw the perfect dress. It was black, skimpy, tight, and very revealing. I slipped it on and looked and the wall length mirror. I was so sexy. Jasper would never resist.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hall. I quickly grabbed my tux and hid it behind a pile of shoes. I stepped out of the large closet and found Jasper sitting on the end of the bed with earphones in his ears, eyes closed.

I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Alice." He said.

I didn't say a word.

Eyes still closed he stood up and kissed me. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. My Jaspie Pie was kissing me! I t felt incredible. After about 2 seconds. He stepped back, eyes open. His expression was confused and then suddenly angry.

"MIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, Jaspie Pie?" I said dreamily. I was swaying back and forth.

"What are you doing here?!" He screamed.

"I was just came to say hi."

"LEAVE, right now!" He shouted and pointed to the door.

I walked toward the door but quickly turned to Jasper again and kissed him, my tongue licked his lips and he surprisingly opened his mouth for me. The kiss continued for over 5 , Mike! New personal record! He suddenly took his mouth away from mine and put it on my neck. He was sucking my neck. It felt marvelous. I put my hands on my neck and squeezed ever to lightly. His mouth was still attacking my neck.

"Oh, Jasper, that feels awesome!"

He brought his lips back to mine and started to walk backwards. We layed on out sides still not braking the kiss. His hands went down my side and landed on my leg. He tried to bring it around his waist but the tight dress didn't allow it.

He leaned away momentarily. His hands ripped the dress all the way up the side. The leftover fabric fell the the covers and I was only in my white - tightys. He came back to my mouth and put my leg around his waist pulling us closer. I ran my hands through his luscious blond hair. This was amazing.I felt un equal. He was still fully clothed. I went to rip his shirt of but his hands beat me there. He ripped it off himself at an inhuman pace. He did the same to his jeans showing a pair of race car boxers. I grinded against him. His cold skin was tempting me.

I brought my mouth to his chest. I placed my hands on his ass.

All of the sudden I heard car tires. I jumped up along with Jasper. He was clothed before I could blink. He quickly grabbed me and threw me out the window. I ran home in my underwear, confused.


	4. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for disappointing you if you thought this was a new chapter. So, just wanted to let you know (again) that I would really appreciate it if you read my best friends stories. Or just one if you like and review them too. So it's, GetYourOwnEdward5678 and she was three stories, they're not that long so it wont take you long to read them, though it took me an extra 20 minutes to stop laughing. They're hilarious. Though there is also a more serious one too. So please read and review her stories, you have not idea how much I will love you for it. **.net/u/1828916/** look now it's even easier to get to her, just copy paste. Thanks for reading. I'll be updating pronto!  
**

**-CarlyAnn**


	5. Explanation

**To Nicole: I know this is your favorite. So I'm updating for you…..your face (for other people reading this, just don't ask.) I'd like A LOT of REVIEWS!!! They make me smile :)**

APOV

"Jasper!" I called from downstairs.

"Coming!" He called back.

As everyone filed in from our recent hunt, Edward started cracking up. He was on the ground literally laughing so hard I didn't know it was possible.

Emmett went next to him, "What's up, bro."

Edward motioned for Emmett to lower down so he could whisper in his ear.

He said something so low I couldn't hear it. Once Edward moved away Emmett came on to the floor next to him, laughing and pounding on the ground. Esme and Carlisle just walked by along with Rosalie.

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on?!" I demanded.

"No." They both said in unison still laughing.

"Fine, I'll just ask Jasper."

"Yeah, "Edward mumbled his voice full of sarcasm, "He'll tell you."

Just at that moment Jasper came down the stairs.

"Hi, love." He greeted me. I pranced over the room and into his arms. He kissed me ever so lightly. As he pulled away I caught him giving a glare to the men on the floor.

"Do _you_ know what's up with them?" I asked.

"Umm, well, no, no, of course not!"

"Okay………."

"Let's go upstairs."

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and the other too burst into more hysterics. I ignored them as I ran up the stairs with Jasper. We went into the room and he sat on the bed.

"I'll be right back." I told him as I ran off into my beloved closet.

"JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screeched.

JPOV

I jumped off the bed immediately, "Alice! What's wrong?"

She was in the center of her closet staring and the dress section. "It's gone!!!"

I ran to her side and tried to sooth her with my power. "What's gone, baby?"

"My black cocktail dress. It was here yesterday and every day before that. ROASLIE, BELLA!" She screamed.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella were in the room seconds later. Edward and Emmett were still in funny mode, Rosalie was looked irritated, and Bella curious and a little hurt.

"Alice, sweetie, "I started hesitantly, I can't keep a secret from Alice. "It's not their fault. Umm, come here baby. We need to talk."

I turned back to the four of them. "You guys can go."

Edward and Bella left the room with Rosalie, but Emmett was still there. "Go EMMETT!" I yelled at him.

"Fine." He left the room laughing again.

"Jasper! Will you please explain this to me?!" Alice yelled.

I walked over the bed and scooted back to lean against the pillows. Alice came over and I gestured for her to sit in my lap.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on?!"

"Alice, please." I sent a few emotions to her and she eventually came to sit on my lap. She settled her head on my shoulder but she was still angry.

"Okay, well you know Mike."

"Mike? What does Mike have to do with anything?"

"In due time. K, well Mike came over the house today while you guys were gone hunting. And well I didn't notice him here so he came into the room and went into your closet."

She gasped and got very angry once more. I stroked her hair to sooth her.

"Well, he stole your cocktail dress and he sort of ran off with it."

"So, Mike just came to the house and took the dress and left?"

"Umm, yes?"

**CLIFF HANGER!**


End file.
